With Opened Eyes (Haruhi x Tamaki)
by AnImEgIrL1101
Summary: Fall break is over and Haruhi begins to feel for Tamaki. Could she be in love? Wait to find out on this lengthy adventure through feelings and tension!
1. Beginning of it all

**Beginning note~ this is my first fanfic EVER! I love Ouran so I wanted to write one ^-^**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High school!**

It had been a long 6 months since Haruhi had first joined her beloved 'Host Club' and she finally had gotten a break from those… those… CHILDREN! It was the only _**fall**_ break at Ouran High school and though she finally got a rest from the club and school, she still sighed.

Haruhi glanced at the variety of the beautiful leaves dancing gracefully to the ground. She struggled to study for the upcoming first day back to school. She frowned then smiled, remembering the club she loved so.

' _Boy do I miss those idiots'_ She thought, chuckling softly.

Haruhi awoke late the first day back to school she stared at the alarm clock at the bedside table, rolled her eyes and muttered, "great… Tamaki senpai's gonna kill me."

She quickly got up and struggled on a baggy sweatshirt and some jeans that were slowly wearing at the knees and headed out the door.

Haruhi soon got up to the old music room 3 and peered in when somebody tapped her shoulder. Haruhi whipped her head around and saw Kyouya.

He apologized slightly and told her, "You're very late."

"I know, sorry, Kyouya senpai." She replied

"Oh, I am not worried I was thinking… won't daddy be angry?"

Haruhi frowned a frown that was very unwelcoming, flipped around and slunk into the abandoned music room. She glanced over and noticed Tamaki sitting in the right corner of the room, sulking. She rolled her eyes yet her feet took her towards him. She felt out of control of her body as she looked down at him.

"T-Tamaki s-senpai…?" Haruhi waited for a response.

"HARUHI MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER WHY WOULD YOU SCARE DADDY LIKE THAT!" He continued to rant on and on about how daughters should never scare their fathers like that. She looked in his violet-blue eyes and couldn't help but blush. She was confused at her own self, Tamaki senpai seemed far more handsome than before and far more charming to her. Haruhi shifted and looked deep into the sea he called eyes.

"I'm sorry, senpai… I woke up late I guess."

Tamaki smiled softly and blushed profusely, "I missed you, Haruhi."

Haruhi felt a rush of emotions as she stared into the bond boy's gaze… Could she have really felt that way for him? It seemed irrational, only a few weeks ago was she pushing his constant flirting away and carrying on with her life.

Haruhi nodded and replied, "I missed you too, senpai."

 _ **^D^ oh my actual God I got my first ever fanfic done! I am trying to correct any mistakes. You may look at me and say, "But-but how is this rated teen? A_A well… just wait I am not ending this here. Are you kidding me? Once I begin writing there is no stopping me ^w^ Warning from me- I tend to write a lot so hopefully and probably the next chapter will come any time soon :)**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter! 3**_


	2. Wise Words

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High school. I'm just a girl who writes for fun.**_

Tamaki looked up at her and shrieked, "YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU ACT ALL INNOCENT!" Haruhi narrowed her warm brown eyes and slowly walked away.

"HARU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN! I CAN'T FIND USA-CHAN!"

Tears rolled down Hunni's face as he tugged on Haruhi's host outfit, which she was forced to change into for the club.

"That's too bad."Haruhi replied, almost emotionless, as usual.

"Help me find Usa-chan pleaassee Haru-chan!" Hunni pleaded almost too adorably.

Haruhi paused for a moment then nodded "Okay then Hunni senpai. I'll help you find Usa-chan."

Tamaki watched the two members search for the lost stuffed animal as he slowly got up off the place he often grew mushrooms at. He smiled. "If only she understood how much I care."

"You know… you could just tell her, daddy dear." It was Kyouya, he always was in the wrong places at the wrong times.

"EEII KYOUYA DON'T DO THAT!" Tamaki looked at his feet and thought about what Kyouya had said. "I can't." He replied, sadly.

"Now, why can't you? You will never know the truth if you don't man up. Damn it, Tamaki, you don't know how to start a relationship or end one! If you don't tell people things than they'll never know! If you really loved Haruhi, YOU WOULD TALK TO HER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Tamaki was surprised at Kyouya's out of character attitude.

Kyouya got up and stormed off, tearing out his clipboard and writing vigorously. Tamaki had often talked about how much he loved Haruhi.

"I guess he just got fed up with it.." Tamaki said quietly.

He nodded his head microscopically and promised himself he would do it… Tomorrow … All he needed now was a plan. ====================================================================

"Hunni senpai! I think I found Usa-chan!" Haruhi picked up the small stuffed animal and handed it to the giddy little boy.

How could a 17 year old boy act so childish? Haruhi smiled. At least Hunni was there. Haruhi looked around, Kaoru and Hikaru were doing that stupid twincest act for a couple of ladies in the back of the room. Kyouya, who looked awfully angry for some reason was jotting down notes in his clipboard. Hunni was holding Usa-chan in a tight embrace and Mori was staying guard. Where was Tamaki? Tamaki had usually stayed with his guests or 'princesses' he might say but they sat around, chatting, one saying, "where did he go?" Another saying, "Is Tamaki okay?" Haruhi decided to go searching for Tamaki, after all… where was he?

 **Sorry for having short or shorter chapters than you might see others having, I thought it was a good stopping point. Also, I apologize for any mistakes. You're welcome to share ideas with me and I might just include some in my story! ~ loves.**


	3. Yet she will be Loved

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School. I am just a girl who enjoys writing stories about stuff I like.**_

Haruhi slowly opened the extra room in the music room, only to find Tamaki, asleep, on his piano bench. Crumbled pieces of paper scattered the floor boards. Curious, Haruhi picked one up and unraveled it. She read: _What can I do to make Haruhi feel the same?_ _Ugh I give up Kyouya, I do!_ _Anyways… Dearest Haruhi,_ _I love you_ _. And not like a_ _-daughter-_ _no that's not right… I love you in two ways… as a daughter and another way I don't know how to express yet. Every time i'm with you i'm instantly happy._ _Every time I see you with another man my insides crumble into tiny bits and pieces all over the floor._ _I don't understand it yet… But I do know, you are the only person I ca- NO, NO c'est faux, j'ai faux! Cette est mal!_ _elle ne sera jamais aime moi,_ _pourtant elle sera aimée!_

 **(Translation: No, No, This is all wrong, I am wrong! This is horrible! She will never love me… Yet she will be loved.)**

And that was it. In one letter. One of the hundred of crumpled papers scattering the ground in which Haruhi stood. Only one and her heart shifted. Haruhi felt guilty… She felt awful and her stomach wrenched. She moved over to Tamaki and stared at him, with a soft gaze.

"I love you, too, Tamaki." She whispered in his ear as he slept on. The occurrence did not awaken Tamaki, so she decided to stay with him. His body heat flowing over her and his scent strong. With one sigh, Haruhi fell asleep, leaning against the boy she now realized she loved. **...0**

Haruhi awoke, stretching. Ah, Tamaki, still sitting there, now awake. Haruhi bit her bottom lip and looked up at him.

"Haruhi, you're awake. W-what are you doing here?"

Haruhi blushed and decided to tell him what had happened, "I-I was searching for you and I found a piece of paper… I sort of read it… I'm sorry Tamaki, I just I-I…"

Haruhi looked down, forcing herself not to make eye contact.

Tamaki's face stained crimson, "oh…" It stayed silent for almost a whole minute before Haruhi broke the silence.

"Tamaki, senpai.." She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, biting her lip and shaking with nervousness. She wasn't going to say anything but the guilt built up and before she could help it… Word vomit. "TAMAKI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Tears streamed down Haruhi's face and her cheeks turned a new shade of red. She looked like a stop sign on steroids and she couldn't help herself, it kept coming, the tears, the words…

"TAMAKI I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!" Haruhi collapsed to the floor and began to cry, "I-I understand if you're over me. I do, really."

Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more chapters!


	4. Guilt and Confusion

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School. I am just a girl who enjoys writing about things she loves.**_

Tamaki took Haruhi's chin in his hand and lifted her face. He kissed her hard, leaning into and unbreakable embrace.

Haruhi let out a soft groan and slowly closed her eyes. Her heart beat 1000 miles per hour and she felt her head fevering. She was lovesick, yet she went with the kiss. Slowly, it deepened. She never wanted it to end. His lips were soft and his kiss was full of meaning and love.

Haruhi stopped and smiled, genuinely. Tamaki pulled away and bit his lip, his eyes sparkled as he said, "Haruhi, I love you, I cherish you, I relish you and I adore you in every way."

Haruhi bit her lip and leaned in for another warm kiss but before she could, Kyouya stepped in the room. Her heart fell and she glared at Kyouya, angry he ruined the moment. His eyes widened then narrowed. He nodded approvingly to Tamaki and he blushed.

The Hitachiin brothers walk into the now very tense room.

"Tamaki! Having Haruhi in a room by yourself?" Hikaru said in a disappointed tone.

"You pervert!" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison, taking Haruhi by her arms and dragging her away from the comfort of Tamaki.

Haruhi giggled, allowing the twins to poke fun at the very red blond boy.

Even after a whole two days had passed, Haruhi could not get the moment of their wild embrace out of her head. His scent, the feeling…

She was almost positive her lip was swollen because of how many times she subconsciously bit her lip. Haruhi began to feel that gross guilty feeling arouse in her stomach.

"Yuck.." She said almost too loudly for it to only be to herself.

"Haruhi my beautiful darling daughter what is the matter?" Her father asked, worriedly.

Haruhi shifted, half annoyed and half terrified her father would find out about it. Just the idea made her shiver. She responded with, "Nothing, i'm fine… I guess I just have a headache."

But that wasn't it at all. No, instead of a migraine, something worse bubbled up inside her. The feeling of guilt and anger. Anger because she slightly regretted what she had done. It was different. She looked back on that day, remembering that moment. That wasn't her. No, normal Haruhi would have pushed him away… Normal Haruhi would scoff at the idea of getting anywhere near Tamaki. What had happened to her?

Haruhi never saw herself as a sexual figure. She never saw herself as even a maybe. To her she was always a girl, a girl and only a girl. Nothing more, nothing less. She shook her head. None of that mattered now… Literally nothing mattered. She had to do something about this, she couldn't just go back to school and pretend like it didn't happen because something DID happen.

Something she couldn't just forget. She HAD to have a talk with Tamaki.

 _ **Oh boy where do I start. Okay so I am so sorry I haven't written in forever! I had my birthday, then school got really intense and I'm also currently learning Japanese, ASL and Spanish all in one ^-^; … Gomenasai!**_


End file.
